The invention relates to a plug connector for mounting on a circuit board and having contact members which are to be connected with a conductor track of the circuit board by means of a soldering point.
There are known plug connectors whose contact members are formed as pass-through mounting contact members, that is are plugged into a bore through the conductor track of the circuit board. This results in high mechanical strength of the connection between the circuit board and the contact member of the plug connector.
There are also known plug connectors whose contact members are formed as surface mounting contact members, that is are soldered onto the conductor track. The resulting soldering point merely offers a comparatively low mechanical strength, more particularly under shear strains. However, a higher signal transmission velocity between the contact member and the conductor track may be achieved.
It is the object underlying the invention to provide a plug connector which enables a connection between the circuit board and the plug connector with high mechanical strength along with high signal transmission velocity.
This object is met by a plug connector for mounting on a circuit board, having a carrier body, at least one surface mounting contact member disposed in the carrier body and at least one pass-through mounting contact member which is also disposed in the carrier body. In this plug connector, the pass-through mounting contact member ensures good mechanical connection of the carrier body with the circuit board while the surface mounting contact member enables quick signal transmission to the conductor track.
The pass through mounting contact member is preferably a ground contact. This configuration is advantageous since the lower signal transmission speed has almost no effect. Generally, the pass-through mounting contact member may also be used for signal transmission with signals having a low frequency.
Preferably, four surface mounting contact members and one pass-through mounting contact member are provided, the surface mounting contact members being disposed in two groups separated from each other by the pass-through mounting contact member. In this configuration, the pass-through mounting contact member serves as a shielding between the two groups of surface mounting contact members which are used for signal transmission so that there results high channel separation.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the surface mounting contact member is provided with a connecting region on which there is disposed a connecting member which is displaceable relative to the connecting region. This configuration makes it possible to keep to the thickness of the solder pad between the surface mounting contact member and the conductor track, which is critical in surface mounting technology, in an especially simple manner. Other than with conventional surface mounting contact members which must be manufactured with especially narrow tolerances in order to obtain the required spacing of about 0.1 mm between the contact member and the conductor track after the plug connector has been put onto the circuit board, the required spacing results by itself in this embodiment as the connecting member is displaced correspondingly far on the connecting region.
Advantageous configurations of the invention may be taken from the sub-claims.